


pokemon xy: one shot edition

by nikaistired



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, True Love, Unrequited Love, clemont is so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikaistired/pseuds/nikaistired
Summary: Ash has finally arrived in the Kalos region! What new adventures await him? As the Journey continues!
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	pokemon xy: one shot edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Even In Another Universe - A 30 Day Diodeshipping Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895522) by [ProcrastinatingPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPanda/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPanda). 



> hey, nika here! this entire work is just gonna be shorts i make of the different xy/xyz episodes :p most of these will be in line with canon, but there will be a ton of ooc and headcannons included. more characters will be tagged as more chapters are added. please critique and give feedback if you wish. this is for fun, so enjoy reading! kudos, comments, anything is loved and appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont felt sick to his stomach. What is the half-eaten meal? Or the desperate butterflies fluttering in his chest? No legendary could help him now save him now. Oh Mew, he was done for.

one shot | clemont is hopelessly in love with yours truly

________________________________

Clemont scraped at the sides of his bowl, the sound of silverware screeching as he looked at his unfinished meal with dull eyes. He sighed, exhaustion clear in his breath. Behind silver lined frames, Clemont closed his eyes in attempt to sooth a growing headache.

He was done for. He was utterly screwed. Clemont was one-hundred fucking percent screwed. The Lumiose gym leader looked back up from his dish, unexpectedly greeted by amber eyes probing him from across the table. Ash's concern was clear as day. His dark eyebrows furrowed, expression soft and careful. He began tenderly, 

"Clemont? Is something up? You've barely touched your food."

Clemont had been staring at Ash since they started eating lunch. The blond boy couldn't keep his eyes off him, always finding his gaze averting back to dark hair and z-marked cheeks. Clemont felt like his heart was going to crawl out his throat and dissect itself for everyone to see. He felt like throwing up. His stomach churned, headache intensifying.

"Ah, I'm fine," he laughed nervously, "maybe a little nauseous from all the training we did today.". 

The lie came easy to Clemont. You would have to offer something akin to world peace for him to even consider confessing to Ash. No amount of money could persuade him. It was terrifying to even think about. Ever since he had put a label to his feelings for the Kanto trainer, he couldn't look at Ash without wanting to claw his guts out. 

Ash has this force to him. Like he has his own gravitational pull. He draws people in and makes them part of his orbit. His presence and personality are intoxicating. His optimism and selflessness is infectious. Ash inspires and gives, he builds people up with a smile. It's one of the reasons he fell for the damn guy. 

Clemont knew that his chances with Ash were as possible to a Froakie evolving into a Delphox. His competition was Serena for Xerneas's sake. He wasn't a runner up in this rivalry! Almost everyone has the hots for Mr. Pokemon Master. Have you seen the way Sawyer looks at the guy? Miette? Hell, even Gary Oak is head over heals. Clemont could practically see the adoration oozing out his eyeballs when the Kalos-native boy meet him through video-call. Both him and Serena had childhood history with the ravenette. They were already levels above him. Already leaving him in the dust in this non-existent race. Clemont had a little bit more than half a year's journey at best. How could he compete? He wasn't even sure if Ash swung that way! Or if he played on the swingset at all (Not that Clemont would ever blame a non-matual attraction on Ash, no matter the reason). 

It was so frustrating. It was all fruitless attraction. Wasted feelings. The only outcome of his admittance would be rejection and a broken friendship. After everything they've experienced together, all the sleepless nights and wild adventures. Clemont couldn't comprehend how heart-wreching it would be for it to turn to nothing. To have all the significance sucked out each memory. The weight and value of it all, forgotton, with a single sentence. He could ruin absolutely everything because of some stupid crush. He couldn't risk that. He shouldn't risk that. He couldn't bank on the little luck he has. The reward could never outway the potential of losing his bestfriend.

Clemont knows the ache of an unrequited love. Desperately wanting more each time Ash sends him a blinding smile his way. The tears will pool in his eyes. Bone-shaking sobs will wrack his body as the blond trainer dreams of the impossible possibilities. Creating illusions and scenarios of what could've been and what won't be. The sear of jealously will prickle Clemont's skin everytime someone has their touch linger a little longer on someone that isn't his. It scalds the back of inventor's mind when he thinks of someone else filling the role of his fantasies. His greed for Ash flares, it spreads wildfire. It sizzles until there's nothing left to put out. Blazses everything in its path, till it leaves nothing but himself to blame. It might tear him apart. Leave him burnt and bare. His heart raw. Incapable of loving anyone else again. 

But Clemont wouldn't change a single thing.

Because Ash is incredible. He is amazing. He's wonderful and loveable and so, so, so beautiful. Because Ash deserved the world, the moon. He deserves the stars to be rearranged in his favor because he's just that great. Because Ash deserved to be loved the way Clemont loved him. Because seeing Ash's eyes crinkle into litte cresents when he smiles was worth the pain. Because seeing Ash get fired up over Pokemon battles was awe-inspiring (also kind of adorable) and was worth the tears. Because Ash made him a better person. Because Ash was always giving. Because Ash was Ash. Because being with Ash more than Clemont could ever ask for. Because as strong as the want was, it wouldn't outweight the amount of loss. 

So Clemont will appreciate everything he has right now. He'll savour every single moment. He'll analyse each detail till its eteched so far into his brain that he'll never forget it again. 

He'll cherish being able to sit across him while eating lunch. Smiling wide each time he watches the raven-haired teen scarf down his cooking. He'll remember each time Ash asks him to battle. Whether it's practice for the next gym badge or prep for a new league. Or a match between Pokemon trainers and friends alike. Whatever the case is, he'll be fully engaging in each exchange of moves. Enjoying the thrill of each counterattack and witty strategy. He'll memorize every minute of each call he'll recieve when they part ways. Basking in each meaningless conversation. Taking in each story that's shared in full comprehension, because it isn't as meaninglessness as people make it out to be. Clemont's smile will sparkle like the Heart Diamond each time Ash perks up at his inventions. He'll go dizzy from all the praise. Each compliment branded into his brain.

Clemont will continue to smile, albeit a little sad, even though he's just another name on a growing list of people who fell for Ash Ketchem. He'll smile because he remembers that he was lucky enough to know Ash. To know him enough to fall in love with him. He'll smile because he loves Ash the way he should be loved. Adored him beyond what words could say. Clemont thought the world of Ash. Loving him in the way that we've never seen the other side of the moon. He wishes that whoever ends up with him does the same. 

Maybe he'll write a letter, as a farewell of sorts. Maybe it's for a sense of closure. A taste of freedom. He'll light a candle scented "clean laundry".

_He_ always smelt like detergent.

__

Clemont will write the words with the same pencil he drafts blueprints with. He'll tell of each detail that's backed up inside his brain. He'll stain the paper with his tears, making a wish with the eyelash that fell down with them. Send it with a package, his favorite locket inside. He'll make Ash promise not to open it till they're twenty-five and tired (the real surprise is in the lockbox it came in. Clemont knows Ash would cave and open it).

Maybe he'll burn it before any of that could've happened. Watch it disintegrate before his eyes. Never letting it see the light of day. Have it meet fire before the chance of the sun. Maybe he hopes for his feelings to burn with it. Clemont laughs, trying to choke back a sob.

__

That was impossible. He knew it. 

__

In the end, it would all turn to back to Ash anyways.

__

**Author's Note:**

> next up is a short based off the first ever episode of xy! im considering taking requests so be on the lookout for that! thanks for reading and take care :]


End file.
